The Legend of Darkness: A Labyrinth Fanfiction
by BAdeMorte
Summary: When Sarah defeated the Goblin King, she thought that she would never have to seen the Underground again. Unfortunately, she released a greater evil. Can Sarah convince Jareth to work together before the kingdom suffers eternal night, or will Sarah face a darker fate? I own nothing but a battered copy of the Labyrinth book, some David Bowie CDs, and a bag of Sun Chips.


arah was standing on a hill. It wasn't just any hill. It was the same hill that looked over the Labyrinth and the Castle of the Goblin King. She didn't know why she was there. She had made no wish, nor had she seen Jareth since she won Toby back. That had been over three years ago.

Three years. It had been that long since she learned the most important lessons in life. There were times that she wanted to find the Goblin King and thank him. Considering how things had ended, she was certain that anything from her wouldn't be well received. From what Hoggle would tell her, Jareth was still bitter about the loss. He would then quickly change the subject.

A sound pulled her out of her musings. Looking up, she saw a great big shadow descending over the great maze. The way it moved, with the sound of a low growl, gave the impression that it was being devoured by the darkness. The sight filled her heart with dread. What was going on?

She felt the presence more than she heard it. Turning around slowly, she expected Jareth to be there with a smug smile or an irritated grimace on his face. She did not expect to find a cloaked figure watching her. If that wasn't odd enough the cloak seemed to sway and flow in a way that reminded Sarah of the time she had broken one of those old fashion thermometers. The mercury freed from its casing had moved as if it had its own will.

A deep voice came booming from the cloaked figure, "Welcome to what will be my kingdom, My Lady. I must thank you properly. For without you, this would never have happened. Do not worry. We will meet soon."

Before she could say anything, the figure twisted and morphed into dark birds that flew into the dark clouds above. She was left there completely confused and shocked. She also noticed that she was still on that damn hill.

Going over the mysterious figure's words, she felt a sickening dread build in her stomach. What did he mean that the labyrinth would be his kingdom soon? What happened to Jareth? Sarah had assumed that he was still fine, or at least still the king. Hoggle would have told her otherwise, when she asked about him? Wouldn't he?

A new voice snapped her out of her building panic. She head Jareth say, "Sarah! Sarah! Turn back before it's too late! Wake up, Sarah! Wake up!"

OOOOO

Blinking, she opened her eyes in confusion. She was back in her old room. That wasn't surprising in itself. She often stayed at her parent's house during school break.

Since graduating high school, she had been studying theater in college. It was wonderful, but sometimes a girl just needed to go back home. Irene and she weren't best friends, but they got along well enough now. Another thing that improved because of her trip to the Labyrinth. Seriously, she should think about sending Jareth a fruit basket or something.

What was odd was that Toby was standing at the foot of her bed hugging his teddy bear Lancelot. Toby was only three, but extremely bright for his age. Sarah often wondered if it was because of his time with the goblins. She never got up the nerve to ask. That secret was hers and hers alone.

Sitting up with a smile, she said, "Hey, Tobykins. What are you doing up? You have a bad dream?"

Toby shook his head while holding the bear closer, "No. Not me. You. You were dreaming about the bad man."

Sarah frowned at this. She then decided that she probably shouted out in her sleep or something and woke Toby up. Still, with him talking about a 'bad man' it made her nervous. It could have be a good guess. After all, most nightmares had something bad in them. That's why they were nightmares. It sounded like a logical theory. Of course when it came to Jareth logic usually went right out the window and bounced halfway around the world. So, while pulling her brother into her lap, she decided to make sure.

Brushing back some of his fluffy golden hair, she asked, "A bad man? Do you know this bad man? Have you seen him before?"

Hugging her tightly with Lancelot wedged between them, he said, "I've never seen him. No one has. The man with the crystal told me to wake you up because the bad man was getting too close to you."

Her breath caught in her throat. There was only one man that she knew that had a crystal. The Goblin King told him to wake her up? That made no sense! She then realized that her little brother just told her that he had been talking to Jareth. Oh God! What was he planning now?

Taking a deep breath, she asked, "The man with the crystal? What man is that? Can you describe him for me? Did you dream about him?"

She didn't know if she wanted Toby to say that he had been dreaming. It might be worse. It would mean that Jareth could invade their dreams and nowhere was safe. She shoved that thought away. Being paranoid wouldn't help.

Curling up in her arms he answered. "I talk to him a lot. He's nice and shows me things with his crystals. He worries about you a lot. He won't say so, but I can tell. His eyes don't match. They're pretty."

Her mind whirled at what he just told her. It would ping from one thing to the next. Unfortunately, her mind couldn't bring it together to form any kind of sense. She just knew that this couldn't be good.

Toby tugged on her hair to get her attention and asked, "Can I sleep with you Sarry? I don't want the bad man to get you."

She didn't know what to say to that, but to agree. It made her feel a bit better having him here. Strange, what did a three year old think he could do to protect her? Tucking herself and Toby in, she decided not to dwell on it. Jareth had no power over her. She proved that all those years ago.

OOOOO

The image of Sarah and Toby cuddling together with a toy bear standing guard would be considered heartwarming by most. To the person watching the scene unfold in a crystal balanced on his fingertips, it made him feel relief and also dread of what could come.

A squat goblin wearing a skullcap stood nearby wringing his large hands as he watched the man gaze at the image. A look of worry was worn onto his craggy face. He didn't want to interrupt. That was evident with him keeping his big lips closed tightly.

When the man finally looked at him, he felt brave enough to speak, "It work? The little one was able to wake her up before he found her?"

The only answer he got from his questions was a silent nod and the man looking back into the crystal at the image that was still contained in it.

Taking a deep breath, the goblin spoke, "We're going to have to do something, Your Majesty. He will find her eventually. When he does, you know what will happen."

The man moved his hand so that the crystal moved up and then shattered, "We do nothing, Hoggle. She stays out of this. We'll take care of this problem ourselves."

Hoggle said nothing, but silently thought that his king was full of shit. She would be dragged into this. There was no way they could solve this problem without her. He just hoped that Jareth would figure it out before the kingdom was plunged into an eternal night.


End file.
